Jn 4/kjv
: }|1| 4:1 When therefore the LORD knew how the Pharisees had heard that Jesus made and baptized more disciples than John, }} : }|2| 4:2 (Though Jesus himself baptized not, but his disciples,) }} : }|3| 4:3 He left Judaea, and departed again into Galilee. }} : }|4| 4:4 And he must needs go through Samaria. }} : }|5| 4:5 Then cometh he to a city of Samaria, which is called Sychar, near to the parcel of ground that Jacob gave to his son Joseph. }} : }|6| 4:6 Now Jacob's well was there. Jesus therefore, being wearied with his journey, sat thus on the well: and it was about the sixth hour. }} : }|7| 4:7 There cometh a woman of Samaria to draw water: Jesus saith unto her, Give me to drink. }} : }|8| 4:8 (For his disciples were gone away unto the city to buy meat.) }} : }|9| 4:9 Then saith the woman of Samaria unto him, How is it that thou, being a Jew, askest drink of me, which am a woman of Samaria? for the Jews have no dealings with the Samaritans. }} : }|10| 4:10 Jesus answered and said unto her, If thou knewest the gift of God, and who it is that saith to thee, Give me to drink; thou wouldest have asked of him, and he would have given thee living water. }} : }|11| 4:11 The woman saith unto him, Sir, thou hast nothing to draw with, and the well is deep: from whence then hast thou that living water? }} : }|12| 4:12 Art thou greater than our father Jacob, which gave us the well, and drank thereof himself, and his children, and his cattle? }} : }|13| 4:13 Jesus answered and said unto her, Whosoever drinketh of this water shall thirst again: }} : }|14| 4:14 But whosoever drinketh of the water that I shall give him shall never thirst; but the water that I shall give him shall be in him a well of water springing up into everlasting life. }} : }|15| 4:15 The woman saith unto him, Sir, give me this water, that I thirst not, neither come hither to draw. }} : }|16| 4:16 Jesus saith unto her, Go, call thy husband, and come hither. }} : }|17| 4:17 The woman answered and said, I have no husband. Jesus said unto her, Thou hast well said, I have no husband: }} : }|18| 4:18 For thou hast had five husbands; and he whom thou now hast is not thy husband: in that saidst thou truly. }} : }|19| 4:19 The woman saith unto him, Sir, I perceive that thou art a prophet. }} : }|20| 4:20 Our fathers worshipped in this mountain; and ye say, that in Jerusalem is the place where men ought to worship. }} : }|21| 4:21 Jesus saith unto her, Woman, believe me, the hour cometh, when ye shall neither in this mountain, nor yet at Jerusalem, worship the Father. }} : }|22| 4:22 Ye worship ye know not what: we know what we worship: for salvation is of the Jews. }} : }|23| 4:23 But the hour cometh, and now is, when the true worshippers shall worship the Father in spirit and in truth: for the Father seeketh such to worship him. }} : }|24| 4:24 God is a Spirit: and they that worship him must worship him in spirit and in truth. }} : }|25| 4:25 The woman saith unto him, I know that Messias cometh, which is called Christ: when he is come, he will tell us all things. }} : }|26| 4:26 Jesus saith unto her, I that speak unto thee am he. }} : }|27| 4:27 And upon this came his disciples, and marvelled that he talked with the woman: yet no man said, What seekest thou? or, Why talkest thou with her? }} : }|28| 4:28 The woman then left her waterpot, and went her way into the city, and saith to the men, }} : }|29| 4:29 Come, see a man, which told me all things that ever I did: is not this the Christ? }} : }|30| 4:30 Then they went out of the city, and came unto him. }} : }|31| 4:31 In the mean while his disciples prayed him, saying, Master, eat. }} : }|32| 4:32 But he said unto them, I have meat to eat that ye know not of. }} : }|33| 4:33 Therefore said the disciples one to another, Hath any man brought him ought to eat? }} : }|34| 4:34 Jesus saith unto them, My meat is to do the will of him that sent me, and to finish his work. }} : }|35| 4:35 Say not ye, There are yet four months, and then cometh harvest? behold, I say unto you, Lift up your eyes, and look on the fields; for they are white already to harvest. }} : }|36| 4:36 And he that reapeth receiveth wages, and gathereth fruit unto life eternal: that both he that soweth and he that reapeth may rejoice together. }} : }|37| 4:37 And herein is that saying true, One soweth, and another reapeth. }} : }|38| 4:38 I sent you to reap that whereon ye bestowed no labour: other men laboured, and ye are entered into their labours. }} : }|39| 4:39 And many of the Samaritans of that city believed on him for the saying of the woman, which testified, He told me all that ever I did. }} : }|40| 4:40 So when the Samaritans were come unto him, they besought him that he would tarry with them: and he abode there two days. }} : }|41| 4:41 And many more believed because of his own word; }} : }|42| 4:42 And said unto the woman, Now we believe, not because of thy saying: for we have heard him ourselves, and know that this is indeed the Christ, the Saviour of the world. }} : }|43| 4:43 Now after two days he departed thence, and went into Galilee. }} : }|44| 4:44 For Jesus himself testified, that a prophet hath no honour in his own country. }} : }|45| 4:45 Then when he was come into Galilee, the Galilaeans received him, having seen all the things that he did at Jerusalem at the feast: for they also went unto the feast. }} : }|46| 4:46 So Jesus came again into Cana of Galilee, where he made the water wine. And there was a certain nobleman, whose son was sick at Capernaum. }} : }|47| 4:47 When he heard that Jesus was come out of Judaea into Galilee, he went unto him, and besought him that he would come down, and heal his son: for he was at the point of death. }} : }|48| 4:48 Then said Jesus unto him, Except ye see signs and wonders, ye will not believe. }} : }|49| 4:49 The nobleman saith unto him, Sir, come down ere my child die. }} : }|50| 4:50 Jesus saith unto him, Go thy way; thy son liveth. And the man believed the word that Jesus had spoken unto him, and he went his way. }} : }|51| 4:51 And as he was now going down, his servants met him, and told him, saying, Thy son liveth. }} : }|52| 4:52 Then enquired he of them the hour when he began to amend. And they said unto him, Yesterday at the seventh hour the fever left him. }} : }|53| 4:53 So the father knew that it was at the same hour, in the which Jesus said unto him, Thy son liveth: and himself believed, and his whole house. }} : }|54| 4:54 This is again the second miracle that Jesus did, when he was come out of Judaea into Galilee. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *